Affair
by Fidyagami
Summary: Ini pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Hisana. Dia cantik-ah, tidak. Cantik itu relatif. Dia pemberani, baik dan juga smart, mungkin? Ah, mungkin juga berbakat menjadi Shinigami. Byakuya bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan gadis yang tinggal di Inuzuri itu/ Semi Canon/ Thanks for reading minna.


**Enam puluh tahun yang lalu, Seireitei, Istana Kuchiki.**

Setiap hari Byakuya selalu berlatih keras, Latihan yang dilaluinya tentu bermacam-macam—sementara gurunya juga tidak hanya satu. Pertama, dia harus berlatih; cara memegang pedang, cara berkomunikasi dengan pedangnya, cara menangkis, menghindar, menyerang, mengelabui musuhnya, mengalahkannya dan menjadi pemenang

Kedua; tidak hanya kekuatan yang dilatihnya, sebagai bangsawan tentu saja banyak tata krama, etiket, bahkan sampai sesuatu yang berbau seni seperti membuat kaligrafi atau membuat patung. Itu termasuk dalam daftar latihannya juga.

Yah, itu semua sudah lewat.

* * *

 **Warning (s) : sorry for typos, sedikit OOC, semi Canon.**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **-Affair-**

 **2015**

* * *

Dia ingat pertama kali dia berlatih saat usianya dua puluh tahun, saat itu kakeknya sudah mengatakan kalau dialah pewaris Kuchiki yang ke dua puluh delapan. Karena sudah mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban itu, dia harus memiliki tekat api untuk dapat menjadi lebih kuat. Semua itu tentunya untuk melindungi _Soul Society_ dari kejahatan. Melindungi Kuchiki serta keturunannya.

Keturunan? Hm, sampai saat ini umurnya yang sudah seratus tahun lebih pun dia belum memikirkan itu. Lagipula sudah banyak beberapa tawaran yang akan mengajukan perjodohan dari pihak bangsawan lain. Dia tidak tertarik sedikitpun. Beruntung kakeknya tidak terlalu memaksa dia mau menikah atau tidak. Nanti kalau dia merasa sudah waktunya pasti Byakuya akan berpikir sendiri ke arah sana.

"Byakuya, aku serahkan padamu, misi ke Inuzuri."

Ginrei Kuchiki terlalu sibuk harus mengepalai misi kali ini. Dia punya pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukannya sekarang—sementara kapten kepala malah mengerahkan pasukan divisinya untuk pergi ke sana.

"Saya mengerti." Sebagai letnan dari kakeknya sendiri tentunya Byakuya sangat profesional menghadapi apapun.

Hari ini berangkatlah mereka keluar Seiretei menuju Inuzuri. Jujur saja Byakuya belum pernah mengunjungi Inuzuri sekalipun (jangan tanya alasannya apa) tentunya karena waktu padatnya yang selalu menyitanya hanya sekedar untuk berkeliling.

Dia hanya pernah mendengar dari orang-orang saja tentang keadaan Inuzuri. Distrik itu bukanlah seperti tempat dia berada. Di sana sangat kumuh, kotor, merupakan kalangan ke bawah, banyak ke jahatan di sana, apalagi akhir-akhir ini _Hollow_ seperti _Menos Grande_ sering muncul di sana. Inilah misi Byakuya melenyapkan lubang masuk antara Seiretei dan _Hueco_ _Mundo_ yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

Dalam perjalanan beberapa jam dia akhirnya sampai. Udara di sini begitu kotor, Byakuya harus tahan hal itu. Kemudian mereka menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh kakeknya—untuk mereka berkumpul, istirahat atau melakukan strategi. Untungnya rumah ini tidak sekotor rumah-rumah yang lain. Bisa-bisa Byakuya meledak dengan amarahnya karena kondisi yang menjijikan seperti itu.

"Malam ini juga kita akan keliling untuk memastikan dimana letak _Garganta_ itu."

" _Ha'i_ , _fuku-taicho_. Apakah anda sudah membagi tugas kami ke masing-masing daerah?" tanya salah satu pasukan divisi enam.

"Tentu saja." Byakuya sangat berpikir keras untuk merencakan ini—tentunya dengan tujuan berhasilnya misi ini. Karena ini misinya yang pertama kali ke Inuzuri.

Malam telah tiba dan pasukan segera menyebar. Byakuya masih di dalam rumah sementaranya itu—berjaga kalau-kalau ada _Menos_ keluar atau _Hollow_ kecil yang menyerang di sini. Beberapa jam belum ada pasukan yang melapor telah menemukan tempatnya. Dia heran, bagaimana para _Hollow_ itu menyembunyikan _Garganta_ yang dapat terbuka kapan saja.

"Ma-maaf."

Byakuya mendengar suara perempuan. Seingatnya dia tidak membawa pasukan perumpuan untuk misi kali ini.

Pemuda bangsawan itu menoleh mendapati seoarang gadis yang berdiri di pintu rumah yang sedang terbuka itu. Tunggu, dia bukan seorang gadis, mungkin lebih dewasa lagi dari perkiraannya. Rambutnya pendek hitam gelap, kulitnya putih walau hari ini sudah gelap, poninya yang turun menjuntai di antara kedua matanya yang kelam. Dia pasti penduduk Inuzuri.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Anda _Shinigami_ yang akan melindungi kami?" tanyanya tanpa keraguan.

"Iya, begitulah." Sebenarnya dari pakaian Byakuya itu sudah menunjukan kalau dia Shinigami. Kimono hitam itu, kaos kaki dan sendal tipis. Yah, lalu siapa lagi yang memakai itu selain _Shinigami_?

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Ini memang tugas kami."

"Ah, tidak. Aku serius." Wanita itu memang terlihat sungguh-sunggu. "Terimakasih banyak telah melindungi kami." Ulangnya lagi sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Hisana itu memberikan senyumnya. Byakuya melihat itu. Dia sedikit, err.. terpaku sesaat? Sampai dia tidak sadar kalau wanita itu sudah pergi dari sana. "Tidak penting sekali," gerutunya.

* * *

Pagi sudah datang dan tim penyelidik-pun belum menemukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya melaporkan hanya ada _Hollow_ rendah yang muncul. Jadi, semalam mereka hanya membasmi _Hollow_ rendah itu. Soal _Garganta_ sedikitpun tidak terlacak. Sepertinya Byakuya akan cukup lama berada di sini.

Byakuya menghela napas bosan. Bisa-bisanya _Garganta_ mempermainkannya. Dia sudah sangat bosan disini.

"Permisi."

Byakuya menoleh lagi mendapati gadis yang semalam kini berada di pintu depan rumahnya lagi. "Kau, yang semalam?"

"Maaf, aku hanya membawakan sedikit buah-buahan."

Byakuya melirik benda—mangkuk besar yang dibawa Hisana berisi buah-buahan. "Wanita, kau tidak perlu membawakan ini."

"Aku Hisana, Tuan." Ujar Hisana membungkuk. "Ini bukan apa-apa tapi aku harap anda mau menerimanya."

Byakuya merasa tidak pantas mengulurkan tangannya. "Taruh saja di meja sana." Byakuya melirik meja yang berada di samping pintu masuk. "Biar pasukanku yang mengambilnya."

"Baik." Kemudian Hisana meletakan mangkuk itu di sana. "Saya permisi, kalau Anda membutuhkan sesuatu saya dengan senang hati membantu."

Bykuya tidak menjawab, dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya untuk melacak _Hollow-Hollow_. Sampai gadis itu pergi pun dia tidak peduli.

* * *

Malam kembali lagi dan Byakuya sudah memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan pasukannya yang kelihatannya cukup kurang teliti untuk menyelidiki _Garganta_.

Byakuya memang menyukai berkeliling pada malam hari, tapi bukan ditempat seperti ini juga. Kemudian Byakuya melewati sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap. Dia tahu ada beberapa pasukan yang berjaga di dalam sana. Mungkin dia tidak perlu ikut masuk ke sana dan membuang waktu.

"Tuan?"

Byakuya menoleh lalu mendapati gadis misterius yang selalu muncul di pintu depannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya siapa? Hm, Hisana?

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Ini sudah larut."

"Aku bisa merasakan Anda lewat sini, makanya aku mencoba melihat."

"Apa kau bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ -ku?"

" _Reiatsu_?" gadis itu tampak berpikir. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja aku bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa yaah, ahahah susah sekali menjelaskannya."

"Begitu?" Byakuya yakin wanita di hadapannya ini memiliki bakat menjadi _Shinigami_ apabila dia berlatih. "Bagaimana kalau kau merasakan kehadiran _Hollow_? Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Hm, terkadang aku merasakan mereka mengaum memang, terkadang aku juga merasakan mereka datang dan menghilang. Mungkin mereka takut ada pasukan di sini."

Byakuya menyipit. "Apa kau tahu dimana tepatnya mereka datang dan pergi?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menunjukan tempatnya, Tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan bergantung padamu sekarang." Sebenarnya indra perasa _reiatsu_ Byakuya cukup kuat, masalahnya untuk kali ini memang benar tidak ada _Hollow_ terlacak di indranya dan tentunya di _handphone_ Shinigami miliknya tidak terlacak.

"Hm, bolehkah aku tahu nama Anda?"

"Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

* * *

Hisana membawa Byakuya ke sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi banyak pohon. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari markasnya tapi ada yang berbeda dari tempat itu. "Apa kau pernah melihat _Garganta_ di sini?"

Hisana menggeleng. "Tapi aku pernah melihat mereka keluar dari sumur itu." Hisana menunjuk sumur yang berada di samping rumah kecil itu.

Tanpa ragu Byakuya mendekat ke sana. Hanya sebuah sumur tua biasa yang cukup luas. "Tidak ada air di dalam?"

Hisana mengangguk. "Padahal ini salah satu sumber mata air kami, dan sekarang sumur itu sudah mengering. Aku sering kemari hanya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada aliran air. Ternyata malah _Hollow_ yang datang."

Byakuya melirik Hisana dari sudut matanya. "Lalu, kau bisa selamat setelahnya?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja! Kalau tidak, lalu siapa yang berdiri di sampingmu ini?"

Byakuya kembali tepaku menghadap sumur itu. "Baiklah ini akan aku hancurkan!" tangannya bergerak mencabut pedangnya tapi terhenti karena tangan Hisana _refleks_ mencegahnya.

"Jangan! Ku mohon jangan!"

"Jangan mengehentikanku! Kau mau _Hollow_ selalu keluar dari dalam sana? Aku yakin gerbang _Garganta_ ada di sana!"

"Ini salah satu sumber mata air di Inuzuri, Tuan." Hisana terdengar sedikit memelas.

"Kurasa kalian bisa menggali sumur yang baru di tempat lain."

Hisana menggeleng. "Tidak semua lobang ada mata air. Di sini sangat sulit bagi kami untuk mendapatkan air. Aku mohon, Tuan."

Hisana melepaskan tangannya di pedang Byakuya. "Saya tahu, Anda orang yang baik." Hisana tersenyum manis, Byakuya hanya memandang itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Yah, kesal karena sudah melarangnya.

"Jangan menilai orang langsung baik walaupun aku menghentikan untuk menghancurkannya."

Hisana hanya memandang Byakuya yang bahkan tidak melihatnya.

"Aku ini tidak sebaik yang kau harapkan."

Hisana hanya diam mendengar itu. Kalau saja dia tahu kepribadian asli Byakuya mungkin dia akan pergi jauh sekarang juga. Kalau juga dia tahu bahwa Byakuya adalah klan Kuchiki. Mungkin...

Salah satu _Hollow_ berukuran dua kali tinggi Byakuya keluar dari sumur itu. Byakuya langsung saja menarik Hisana mundur ke belakang agar tidak terkena serangan mendadak yang berada di depannya.

"Seharusnya sudah kuhancurkan itu dari tadi!" Byakuya menggerutu kesal. "Kau, pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin kau menghalangi langkahku lagi."

"Tapi!"

"Ini juga untuk keselamatan desamu!"

Hisana terdiam mendengar Byakuya membentaknya. Dari raut wajah laki-laki itu sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dia akan melindungi Inuzuri dengan pedangnya. "Aku berjanji. Setelah ini akan menemukan sumber mata air sebagai penggantinya." Mau tak mau dia harus mengatakan itu. Daripada Hisana memegangi pedangnya lagi. Berjanji sesaat itu juga tidak buruk. Nanti itu akan dipikirkannya lagi besok-besok.

Hisana tidak pergi dari sana seperti apa yang diperintahkan Byakuya. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil menonton pertarungan pemuda itu dengan _Hollow_.

Byakuya tidak menyangka ternyata _Hollow_ yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah setingkat lebih tinggi dari _Menos_. Yah, dia adalah _Adjuchas_. Byakuya sedikit kewalahan menghadapi itu. Dia sudah menyerang dengan langkah kilatnya yang belum sempurna. Menyebarkan Senbonzakura padanya, lalu menangkis semua serangan-serangannya yang cukup cepat.

 **Sraaat.**

Byakuya sangat malu apabila ada pasukannya melihatnya terkena cakaran _Hollow_ itu di bagian bahunya. Sementara pedangnya terpental ke arah belakangnya.

"Tuaaan!" Hisana menyerukan namanya dengan khawatir.

Byakuya mencoba tenang, setenang mungkin. Karena jika dia bertarung dengan emosi dia akan kalah. "Jadi, di sana kalian menyembunyikan _Garganta_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Kami sudah menutupinya dengan semulus mungkin." Suara _Hollow_ itu begitu menyeramkan. "Sepertinya aku tahu dengan dirimu, _Shinigami._ " _Hollow_ itu mulai menebak.

Byakuya tidak heran mengapa dirinya sangat tenar dikalangan para _Hollow_ —tentu saja karena dia sudah banyak membasmi berbagai macam _Hollow_ yang ditemuinya di seluruh Seiretei.

 _Hollow_ itu melirik lambang wakil kapten di lengan kirinya. "Selain kau adalah wakil kapten. Kau juga adalah klan Kuchiki, benar begitu?"

Tebakan _Hollow_ itu benar, membuat yang mendengar dari balik pohon—ialah Hisana terkejut. Jadi, dia klan Kuchiki? Salah satu bangsawan dari empat bangsawan yang ada. Ini seperti mimpi bisa bertemu dengannya.

" _Hado no 33, Sokatsui_!"

Serangan kilat dari Byakuya dapat _Hollow_ itu hindari dengan cepat, kemudian si _Hollow_ membalas dengan _cero_ merahnya untuk menyerang balik. Byakuya memang bisa menghindar tapi, dia tetaplah terluka.

Si _Hollow_ mendekat ke arah Byakuya dengan muka penuh kemenangan.

" _Hado no 33, Sokatsui_!"

Sambaran kilat itu mengenai kepala si _Hollow_ —membuatnya terjatuh di hadapan Byakuya.

"Kau?!" Byakuya tidak menyangka, kido favoritnya dapat dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakannya?" gumam Byakuya yang tentunya tidak bisa di dengar gadis itu.

 _Hollow_ itu marah karena telah menjatuhkannya. Dia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk membunuh Hisana. Gadis berambut hitam itu mundur selangkah dengan ekspresi yang cukup takut (tapi dia berusaha untuk berani). Hisana harus siap kalau _Hollow_ itu akan menyerangnya.

Karena kelengahannya itu. Dia membiarkan dari belakang Byakuya memotong kepalanya menjadi dua bagian.

"Aku akan membalas dendamku, Kuchiki!"

Setelah teriakan menyedihkan dari _Hollow_ itu, dia pun menghilang. Byakuya terjatuh karena masih merasakan sakit di bahunya. Melihat itu Hisana mendekat untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Kau pikir aku akan mati karena hal itu."

Hisana tersenyum, dia tahu sikap arogan ini terlahir karena dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan.

Tidak lama kemudian pasukan divisi enam datang karena merasakan _reiatsu_ dari Byakuya. Mereka membawa Byakuya kembali ke rumah. Byakuya memerintahkan mereka pula untuk menghancurkan sumur itu. Dan Byakuya tidak tahu lagi kondisi gadis berambut pendek itu bagaimana.

* * *

Misi telah selesai. Ini waktunya Byakuya dan pasukan kembali ke Seiretei. Pagi ini Byakuya belum menggerakan pasukannya lagi untuk segera berangkat. Dia masih menunggu apakah gadis yang kemarin akan muncul lagi di depan pintu rumahnya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Mengapa juga dia harus menunggu lagi? Bukankah dia hanya gadis dari kalangan bawah yang sangat tidak penting.

"Wakil kapten Kuchiki, kami menemukan sumber mata air di sebelah utara, beberapa penduduk ikut menggalinya. Apakah ini juga termasuk misi untuk kita?" salah satu pasukannya datang melapor.

"Tentu saja, kita sudah menghancurkan sumber mata air mereka. Aku juga sudah berjanji untuk menggantinya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tugas itu sudah selesai. Apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?"

Sebenarnya Byakuya masih belum ingin pulang, ada sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Mungkin dia bisa mengulurnya sebentar. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, saya takut kalau _Garganta_ itu akan terbuka kembali." Adalah alasan yang rasional untuk didengar dan juga menunda kepulangan.

"Baiklah saya mengerti!" pasukan itu undur diri dari sana. Dia hanya mengikuti apa perintah dari wakil kaptennya itu.

* * *

Salah satu sifat buruk Byakuya selain arogan yah, tidak sabaran. Dia sudah menunggu beberapa menit yang tidak ada hasil, lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri mencarinya. Dalam perjalanannya, para penduduk melihat kearahnya. Ada yang merasa sangat berterima kasih karena sudah melindungi Inuzuri. Ada juga yang berterimakasih atas pencarian mata air yang berada di sebelah utara.

Byakuya tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini semua. Dia sudah banyak bertindak—menjadi pahlawan yang murah hati di sini. Sangat berbeda dari kepribadian aslinya.

Byakuya belum menemukan tanda-tanda gadis itu. Atau mungkin dia adalah _Shinigami_ yang menyamar? Ah, benar. Dia dapat menggunakan _kido_ semalam. Mungkin akan ditanyakannya apabila bertemu.

"Kuchiki- _sama_?"

Byakuya harus menahan senyum bahagianya karena mendengar suara itu. Suara yang beberapa hari ini selalu memanggilnya.

"Aku mencarimu," Byakuya berkata jujur. "Kenapa kau menghilang semalam?"

"Aku tidak menghilang, aku hanya dibawa pulang oleh pasukanmu."

Benar juga, Byakuya tidak bertanya kepada pasukannya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mungkin karena pasukannya tidak ingin Hisana ada di sana dengan kecemasan serta ketakutan.

"Baguslah kau selamat."

"Hm, tidak baik kita bicara di tengah jalan, mari ke rumahku."

* * *

Mau tak mau Byakuya mengikuti wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu menuju rumahnya. Rumah Hisana tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Rasanya senang saja saat berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Wanita itu begitu tenang dan cukup cantik. Ok, cantik itu memang relatif. Tapi, gadis ini lebih dari itu. Dia juga pemberani dan sedikit ke ibuan. Pikiran Byakuya sendiri bercabang, dia bingung mau bagaimana mendeskripsikan Hisana.

"Apa kau pernah belajar di Akademi _Shinigami_?" tanya Byakuya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hisana.

"Akademi apa?" Hisana terlihat berpikir. "Eng, silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

Byakuya mengerti dan mengizikan Hisana masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara itu dia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan rumah kayu kecil Hisana. Mungkin rumah ini hanya sebesar kamarnya saja. Di sini begitu sepi, apa mungkin dia tinggal sendirian.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Hisana meletakan cangkir teh yang memisahkan mereka berdua duduk. "Ini hanya teh biasa yang kutanam sendiri di pinggir gunung. Aku memanennya setiap dua tahun sekali."

"Jadi pekerjaanmu menjual teh ini?"

"Tidak juga, aku lebih banyak meminumnya sendiri."

Tangan Byakuya terangkat untuk mencicipi aroma teh buatan Hisana. Teh itu begitu hangat—menghangatkan perasaannya. Teh yang tidak terasa manis, tapi Byakuya suka.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Akademi aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi, masuk kesana kan hanya orang-orang dari kalangan atas."

"Aku melihatmu mengeluarkan _kido_ semalam, darimana kau mempelajarinya?"

Hisana mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. "Oh itu, aku hanya menirumu."

Byakuya tidak percaya, memang dia sebelumnya mengeluarkan jurus itu, tapi bagaimana bisa gadis itu menirunya dengan sempurna (tanpa latihan tentunya). "Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi _Shinigami_."

Hisana menggeleng mantap. Memang tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. Aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang aku hilangkan."

"Apapun yang hilang itu, aku harap kau segera menemukannya."

"Terimakasih." Hisana menarik senyumnya dan memandangi Byakuya lekat-lekat—sampai-sampai pemuda itu merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Ada apa?"

Hisana menggeleng. "Ternyata Anda orang yang sangat baik. Aku bahagia bisa berbicara dengan Anda. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan untukku."

Byakuya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Apa kau berminat jadi pelayanku?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah itu juga suatu kehormatan untukmu." Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya pasukanku sudah menungguku untuk pulang. Misi kami sudah selesai sekarang. Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik menjadi pelayan Kuchiki?"

Tawaran Byakuya membuat Hisana terkejut. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Baiklah, kalau dengan menjadi pelayanmu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang aku cari. Aku bersedia."

"Aku yakin, kau akan menemukannya." Byakuya tersenyum lega.

Setidaknya gadis ini akan selalu berada dijangkauannya. Hatinya detik ini baru sadar tidak cukup rela pergi dari sini. Merekrut pelayan dari distrik Inuzuri tidaklah ide yang buruk. Lagipula, selain cantik, gadis itu cerdas, pemberani dan tenang sekali. Banyak hal yang akan dipelajarinya dari pelayan barunya itu.

—Atau, timbul keterkaitannya untuk lebih dekat dan mengenal Hisana.

.

.

.

A/N : Long time no see FFN. Hohoho. Setelah sekitar dua tahun stop nulis. Sekarang malah nulis lagi di Fandom lain. *lirik Fic yang masih terbengkalai di Fandom lain*

Seneng ajaaa, sama Byakuya yang cool abis pas dewasa. Pas muda dia nyebelin banget kan? Berbeda sekali. Aku yakin semua itu karena istrinya mwahaha. Sebenarnya aku gak terlalu suka sama Pairing ini. Berhubung emang real pairing terus kemarin juga sempet baca fik Byakuhisa, yaaa kebetulan juga ada ide yang meleset jadi kutangkap aja. XD

Terimakasih buat yang membaca. Kalau ada waktu aku ingin meneruskan fanfic ini. Tapi, kayaknya aku punya schedule untuk bikin IchiRuki aja. Heheh *spoiler*

Okay, review please?


End file.
